


The Bet

by Adamastache



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamastache/pseuds/Adamastache
Summary: Laura and Ellen have a bet they need Bill's help in settling. The only question is can Bill choose a winner?





	The Bet

Bill hadn't intended to follow Laura into the shower, but the sight of her dark silouhette against the bathroom wall was enough to keep his morning wood alive. He noticed her notice him, smirk deviously, and turn her back to him. Bill stepped under the steaming water and soaped up his hands. He ran them all around her, melding his back to hers as she hitched her ass over his hardness, rubbing it between her legs. She moaned as he rotated both soap-slick hands over her breasts and began kissing up the back of her neck around to tongue her pulse. Laura turned and grasped his face, sliding her tongue into his mouth as she opened herself to him down below.

Bill lined up his pulsing cock and filled her slowly, feeling her squeeze him on the way inside. Bill grunted into Laura's mouth and she smiled, small explosions going off in her mind as finally his balls rested firm against her ass. She licked his bottom lip as a reward, and turned around, placing both hands against the shower wall. Bill didn't last long, and Laura met his crashing orgasm in stride. The two stayed joined, hands roaming over womanly curves and well-built arms.

 

"It's just a simple bet," Laura said, wrapping her hair in a towel. Bill wasn't listening. He was drying himself off, hovering over his crotch as he watched Laura bend over to grab her panties. Gods, if only he were younger and could frak ten times a day again.

"If it's so simple, then why can't you tell me anything about it?" Bill asked, putting on his tanks.

"Because it's a surprise. And I think your reaction will make it worth it." And then she flashed him the smile that he found himself unable to say no to.

"When and where?"

"Here, umm let's say on Friday?"

"It's a date, Madam President."

\---------

"Surprise!!!"

Surprises, in Bill's opinion, never mixed well when Ellen Tigh was involved. Bill forced himself to smile and greet Ellen, drink already in hand, and invited her and Laura to sit on the couch. "So, was this the surprise?" Bill asked.

Ellen's golden halo seemed to crash to the ground, her smile turning into a frown. "Well, that's very frakking nice, Bill. You mean, like, is this it? Well excuse me for coming around!"

Bill stared at her, speechless, and Laura burst into a giggle. Ellen smiled and laughed too, squeezing his arm. "I'm kidding, of course. It's part of the surprise, but trust me, it's going to get better" She winked at him.

"Trust? You? Heh," said Bill, draining his glass. "So, what are we betting on now then? Does it have to do with Saul?"

"No," said Laura. "Well...actually, I guess you could say so. But his part of the bet is already over. Now it's your turn."

Bill waited for more, noticing that the two women were oddly focused on his every move. "Alright, it's my turn. What are my options?" He decided playing along with whatever game was going on would be an amusing story for later.

"I guess that depends, Bill," said Ellen, knocking back her drink in one gulp. She licked her lips and nodded to Laura. They got up and went over closer to him, Laura settling in on his left while Ellen attached herself to his right side. She threw a leg over his, half-straddling his leg. "Which one of us gets to try first?"

Bill looked to each of them, his pulse quickening as he suddenly realized what kind of bet this may turn into. "Laura," he croaked, turning to glance at her. She smiled at Ellen, saying "That's one point to me" before copying the earlier motion, wrapping her leg around his. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed him, comfortably as though they were just meeting for the first time. Bill chose to let her lead, but it quickly grew apparent he had no choice in the matter. Laura went from one to ten in a second, her hand sliding to grip the back of his neck as she cupped his chin with the other. He felt her tongue swirl against his lips and opened to meet the kiss.

But this was no kiss. Laura thrust her tongue deep into his mouth, only stopping as he slid his tongue against hers. The redhead forced Bill's head back, sliding her tongue past his defense and going as deep as she could. They were both breathing hard through their noses, Laura's mouth sealed over his as she reached for that last inch with her slick tongue. She moaned as she finally pulled back, sucking his tongue wetly on the way out. She let go of his face and leaned back, letting out a "whew!".

Bill sat mesmerized, distinctly aware that he was now rock hard and had to remind himself to breathe. The entire time, Ellen had been studying them, shifting up on her knees now that Laura was done shoving her tongue down Bill's throat. Ellen cupped his chin and turned his face to hers, settling herself fully on his lap, straddling him. "Keep that feeling of where her tongue was in mind, Admiral. Now, let's see if I can beat it."

Ellen's approach was different than Laura's. She brought her lips to his, kissing him with small licks before each one. She captured his upper lip, then sucked his bottom lip before breaching his mouth and sliding her tongue inside. Ellen was the complete opposite of Laura, exploring his mouth and letting him dance the slick dance of tongues. She broke the kiss, licked his lips, and kissed him again, this time sliding a bit farther than before. It was then she slowed down and began frakking his mouth. Bill grunted, his hips thrusting up on reaction. He had completely forgotten how far Laura had made it, only aware of Ellen.

A long trail of saliva connected their tongues as she withdrew, her eyes dark with lust. "So...who wins that round?"

Bill took in deep breaths, trying to remember what the bet was even about, or if he even knew that part. "What was the goal?"

"To see which of us could get our tongues the deepest in your mouth," explained Laura, leaning over to lick his earlobe. "Please tell me I won."

"Ah, well if I have to choose...Sorry Laura, but Ellen was the winner there."

"There's always next round, Madam President," said Ellen with a smirk.

"Frakkin' Gods...there's more?" Bill asked, his cock twitching in his pants.

"Of course there's more," said Laura, very matter-of-factly. "We haven't even gotten to the good stuff."

Bill groaned.

"Now is it making him cum next, or is it him making us cum?"

Bill groaned louder.

"I think it's the second one, and then the first one."

Bill hoisted Ellen off his lap and stood up, unbuttoning his collar. "Roslin, Tigh, get your frakking clothes off. If we're gonna frak, let's frak."

"Oh but Bill, our bet isn't over yet," said Ellen, joining him in removing his clothes but choosing to grope his large bulge first. "Now it's time to test what you really got."

He snarled and captured Ellen's mouth in a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue past her lips in revenge. She denied him, and broke the kiss. "There's time for that later. Clothes first."

Soon they were all three undressed, and Bill found himself on his back on the couch, with Ellen crouched over his head and Laura settled in between his legs. "Whoever you make cum the fastest wins," Ellen said, straddling his face and presenting her wet core to him. "Feel free to use any and ahhhgh-"

Bill cut her off by wrapping his arms over her thighs and bringing her down closer, his tongue extending to lick her entrance from bottom to top. He used his hands to spread her wider, sliding his tongue over every inch of her pussy once, then twice over. He felt Laura's hand wrap around his cock, stroking his need as he saw her watching them from below. Ellen moaned and started to ride his face, her hands falling forward and gripping his chest hairs. Bill brought her clit into his mouth and sucked, before opening her up again and flicking her with his thumb and finger. Her wetness coated his finger and tongue as they slid into her.

Ellen shuddered, obviously very close to the edge. She lifted herself off his face for a moment, sliding forward to lick the dripping precum from Bill's cock, giving him a second to breath and lick her juices from his lips. But then she was right back on him, grinding her core against his probing tongue and now two, no three fingers. He felt Laura slowly teasing his cock with her tongue, stroking his thick length to keep him at maximum hardness. Ellen cried out and released her orgasm, gripping Bill's forearms for support as she let herself go.

"I'd say five minutes," said Laura, lazily stroking Bill's cock. "Which, sorry to say, I know for a fact I've cum faster than that with Bill before."

"So have I," Ellen said, winking at her before getting off Bill's face. His chin and lips were wet with her essence, which Ellen wasted no time in cleaning. She licked his chin into a slick, upside down kiss, licking her juices from his mouth with each subsequent kiss. Bill wondered if she enjoyed the taste of herself on him.

Laura was staring speechless at Bill, but soon realized he had known the Tighs far longer than she knew him, and it was only natural Bill and Ellen would have frakked sooner or later. She squeezed his cock anyways before swapping places with Ellen. "You've got less than five minutes, Adama. Put that tongue to use."

Happy to oblige, Bill kissed around her lower lips, sliding his fingers around her opening but never touching her clit. He finally curled his arms around her thighs and stroked her long and hard with his tongue. Laura's mouth fell open as he probed her with one thick digit from above while angling his tongue deeper from below. She swirled her hips over his face, matching his tongue swirling inside her pussy. He added a second finger, flicking his tongue at her entrance while he worked her from within. "Oh gods, oh FRAK Bill," she gasped, the sight of another woman sliding her tongue over Bill's cock as she rode his face too much for her to handle. Bill's tongue and fingers thrust into her, the slick sound filling the air until Laura bucked forward and reached her climax.

Bill did something for Laura he did not for Ellen, bringing her down gracefully. He slowly withdrew his fingers and gave her long strokes with his tongue, lapping at her leaking juices, riding out her orgasm with her. They both smiled as Laura got off him. She seemed to hesitate, but then followed Ellen's lead and licked Bill's glistening chin and lips clean.

"Alright, I can't even try to compete. You win, Roslin. That was like three minutes. And it was hot to watch." She stroked Bill's cock and brought more pearly-white precum to the head, licking it slowly. "Now the final bet. Winner takes all. Who do you wanna frak first?"

"Frakkin' Lords of Kobol..." said Bill. He couldn't remember ever being this hard. His cock stood proudly in Ellen's hand, pulsing with need. "I chose Laura first last time. Guess I should switch it up."

Ellen gave him a devilish smile and wrapped her lips around his cock, swirling her tongue around the head. She slid him deeper in her mouth, slicking his cock up, preparing him. Once she was done, she laid back and opened her legs to him. Laura pressed herself against his back, her breasts firm on his skin. "Let me," she said, taking his cock in her hand and lining him up against her. Bill grasped Ellen's hips and slid forward, his head falling back as he felt her warmth embrace him. Finally inside her.

"What was this round again?" he managed to breathe out, pausing with his cock fully inside Ellen.

"Who can make you cum the fastest," Laura said, after it was obvious Ellen was unable to form words. She licked Bill's neck.

"But that means..."

"Yes, it does. Hope you're ready, Admiral." She brought his head to the side and kissed him deeply before placing her hands at his hips and pushing against him. Bill took the hint and broke the kiss, sliding out and thrusting back in full and hard. Ellen moaned at the height of each thrust, when Bill stroked that spot inside her that only he could always hit. With Laura's arms wrapped around his chest, and his hands locked on Ellen's legs, he frakked her like they were animals in heat, driving his cock in and out at full speed.

Bill felt himself growing close already. But he knew he had to draw this out longer, he didn't want this to end so quickly. The slick sound of their frakking slowed as he thrust all the way in and stayed there. Ellen seemed to know his game. She growled and got on her elbow, bringing an arm up to wrap around Bill's neck and bring him down for a searing kiss. She swallowed his grunt and wrapped her legs tight around his waist, grinding her hips down on his cock. Bill tried to speak, but she occupied his mouth with her tongue before drawing his in her mouth, sucking wetly. Bill resumed frakking her harder, feeling Laura's hands urging his ass forward. Ellen came around his cock, drawing him closer and closer to the edge.

The new angle proved effective, and Bill couldn't hold back any longer. He grunted through Ellen's sloppy kiss, spilling his seed in thick jets inside her. He felt her milking his cock, their combined essence sliding down his length and dripping onto his balls. She finally released his lips, and rolled him over to his back so she could get to his cock to clean him with her tongue. Bill's chest heaved with heavy breaths, and looked to meet Laura's gaze. He was not yet finished.

"Gods Bill, that was a huge load," said Ellen, leaning back against the couch arm. "Get over here, you have one more task to complete before our bet is decided." Laura pulled Bill up and he was ushered with his back against Ellen's chest, her thighs snug around his sides. Laura got on her knees in front of him and began sliding her tongue around his shaft and balls. Curse his age! It may take a while for him to get hard again so soon after climax.

Ellen slid her hands up and down his chest, her arms draped over his shoulders. She leaned down to kiss him as Laura took him completely in her mouth. She sucked, then ran her tongue over the head and sensitive side of his shaft before taking him deep again. With both women's tongues driving him, he was hard quicker than expected. Laura released some saliva on his cock and straddled him, sinking down easily. Bill had been watching her play with herself while sucking him, and she was wet and ready for him. Their eyes met as Laura swirled her hips a few times before riding him at a steady pace. Bill's hands went up to touch her, roam across her chest and her breasts bouncing on every stroke of her hips. Ellen dragged her tongue across his neck and shoulders while Laura claimed Bill's lips in a heated kiss. He was deep inside the woman he loved, while being pleasured by the woman he occasionally frakked. He sighed into Laura's mouth as he let these beautiful women take charge.

Laura came with a sudden squeeze of her pussy, her hips still riding him like nothing happened. Bill felt his time drawing near, and hugged her close, sliding his tongue against hers as he rode out her climax. Laura pulled away, her eyes still locked on his as she continued to ride his thick cock. A silent signal letting him know that she was with him until the end. Ellen cupped his chin and kissed him hard, and that was enough to push Bill past the edge. With a deep, loud grunt he came, his cock erupting in a flood of his seed. Laura, too, milked him for every last drop until Bill was spent and he collapsed back against Ellen, Laura following him in a forward slump.

After about five minutes, Bill found the energy to talk. "So, who won?"

Laura burst into a fit of laughter, Ellen laughing as well out of the ridiculousness of the question. "You mean you didn't keep track?" Ellen asked. Laura giggled harder.

"I was a little preoccupied, thank you very much," said Bill. He caught sight of his essence dripping down Laura's thigh.

"I think it's safe to say I won," Ellen said, running a hand through her hair. "I won the kissing contest, and the frakking contest."

"Wait a minute, that can't be right. I won the orgasm contest and the frakking contest. That's 2-1," said Laura.

"How about," Bill interjected, "we call this one a tie. And we can settle the bet, let's say, sometime next week?"


End file.
